


Finding Your Way Home

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada belongs to Lauren Weisberger, Wendy Finerman and 20th Century Fox. No infringement intended.<br/>Word Count: 1840<br/>AN: Written for quiethearted . Best wishes for a very happy B-day! This is my first time writing this fandom, so please be gentle…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Your Way Home

Your hand trembles in the morning sunlight as you reach out, wanting to touch the tempting skin before you, so smooth and soft with the scent of strawberries and something all Andy. You hesitate, not wanting to wake her, so you just watch her sleep, content in this simple pleasure. Not for the first time you wonder at how you ever managed to woo this young thing into your bed, why she dared to take a chance on an old warrior like you, but now that she’s here you’ll be damned if you screw this up.

 

Like all the others.

 

You sigh and watch her eyelids flutter, dreaming apparently good dreams if the soft smile is any indication. She moans softly at the back of her throat and shifts, curling towards you, as if knowing even in her sleep where to find you, needing you close. Needing you almost as much as you need her.

 

How many men, over how many years, have come and gone, untold relationships and marriages all sacrificed on the great alter of your career. The failures all easily explained away; your responsibilities are immense, hundreds of employees needed your undivided attention, Runway would fall apart without you, blah, blah, blah. Besides they all knew what they were in for when they met you. It wasn’t as if you ever promised them anything different, so when the relationships failed it certainly was never your fault, was it?

 

Wasn’t it?

 

You run a hand through your hair, knowing that you can lie to yourself if you want to, but you’re getting too damn old to play those games. Another year older, another year wiser, at least you hope so. It was more than high time to clear out the closet and donate that Teflon suit to charity; it doesn’t go with your new life very well anyway. You glance back over at the woman lying beside you and smile tenderly.

 

Andrea Sachs. How she has turned your world upside down. Everything that you thought you knew was blown out the window the day she stepped out of your life. There isn’t one person you know who would have walked away from that job, with all its perks and prestige, but it wasn’t that that puzzled you. No, it was the feeling of loss that crept into your soul, . It didn’t feel like Andy had left the job, it felt like she had left you.

 

And that’s what drove you, wasn’t it? There was the rub. You had finally found someone with some integrity and honest decency and that called to you. There was a friendship there, hinted at, a promise of what could be if you dared. It resonated deep inside, making you sit up and finally take notice, of her and of you, making you think about what you really wanted. And then, just like that, she was gone.

 

And it hurt.

 

A soft sigh and gentle smacking of her lips draws your attention back to the here and now. You smile, your heart clenching at the sweetness she brings to your life now. It’s only taken all your life to find her, woo her, and take her into your home and heart. To finally reach that stage in your life where you are able to come to this relationship and commit to it, to her, wholeheartedly.

 

There is just no way you can believe that this flesh and blood woman, sleeping peacefully beside you, her hair adorably tousled and sticking out everywhere, could ever play second fiddle to a damned cold glossy magazine.

 

You snort softly and shake your head. Maybe you’ve actually learned something after all these years.

 

On your nightstand your BlackBerry vibrates, and you glare over at it. Damn it, you had explicitly told Emma no contact today. It may be Tuesday, but it was also her birthday and she would spend it however she wanted.

 

“Aren’t you gonna get it?” Andy mumbles from under her blanket, her voice warm and sleepy. You smile and finally give in to the desire to reach out and touch her, your fingers stroking the hair from her forehead.

 

“No,” you say tenderly, pleased when your unexpected answer causes Andy’s left eye to pop open and look blearily at you.

 

“No?” Andy repeats, clearly confused.

 

“Mm-mm,” you hum contentedly, dropping gentle kisses along her eyebrow. She shifts and stretches, her sweet curves calling to you, silently begging you to explore and caress. It’s getting harder to deny the temptation.

 

“Ok, who are you and what did you do with my lover?” Andy says around a yawn and you smile indulgently at her before you lean over her, hovering above those lips.

 

“You’ll be happy to hear that I’ve taken your suggestion and decided to play hooky for my birthday today,” You whisper against the full lips below you. “Although, you know, the boss lady at Runway is a real bitch about these sorts of things.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I can sweet talk her for you,” Andy grins, her breath hot against your skin, her arms wrapping around your neck, pulling you down for a long slow kiss that reminds you of lazy summer afternoons. Finally you come up for air, nuzzling the tip of your nose along her strong jaw line, enjoying the closeness and snuggling together, just staring into each other’s eyes.  

 

“So what do you want to do today?” Andy sighs happily, and reaches up to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear.

 

“Just you,” you smirk, unable to resist the tease. Andy’s eyes widen and then she smiles that smile that makes your heart race and your body sing with anticipation.

 

You hesitate, savouring the feeling of desire pulsing through you, that you know is throbbing through her. You slowly run your fingers through her sleek dark hair, enjoying the feel of it running along your skin like silk strands. She looks up at you, a soft smile ghosting across those full lips you adore.  

 

“What are you waiting for?” Andy whispers, her voice rough and needy and it hits you low in the stomach. You love it when she speaks with that tone, with her horny morning voice, and you know it’s meant only for your ears. She does things to you with that voice rasping in your ear and your body simply reacts to the unspoken promises hidden there, your hips rolling against her, clenching and yearning for her touch.

 

She knows you so well and yet she doesn’t know you at all. It’s all still so shiny and new, yet incredibly comfortable and right, like sliding on an expertly tailored designer suit. You smile down at her and slowly run the pad of your thumb across her mouth. Andy’s eyes grow large and darken to almost black, before she takes your thumb in, sucking and swirling her tongue around it seductively, the languid heat beckoning you. Releasing it with a moist pop, she sits up slightly and rolls you to your side, wide awake and ready to play.

 

And you are more than ready for her.

 

“Hmm, looks like somebody is pretty perky this morning…” Andy’s voice rumbles in your ear, followed by butterfly kisses along your temple, across your flushed cheek to hover tantalizingly over your lips, her breath warm against your skin. All you can do is slowly nod and wait for her. You’re rewarded with a lopsided grin and twinkling eyes, before your mouth is claimed.

 

You moan into Andy’s mouth, tongues finally meeting and tangling, dancing together, your body thrilling as you feel her slowly lowering her weight onto you, leaving you needy and wanting more. You can’t help moving beneath her, writhing against her sure touch, silently encouraging her as she leisurely trails her hand down your curves, pulling your silk nightgown up with an impatient tug and then sliding into the damp curls below.

 

You gasp as you’re suddenly filled, taken fast and hard, as Andy thrusts deep, making you hers, claiming your body the same way she has claimed your soul. You barely recognize the needy moans coming from your mouth, still hotly pressed against her lips. You feel Andy smirk as you buck against her, wanting more, needing her to increase the tempo. She chuckles softly and ignores you, taking her sweet time building the pressure, taking you higher, angling deeper. And just when you think you’re dancing on the brink, she slows the pace. Your eyes snap open and you groan with frustration.

 

“Ah, ah, ah…” Andy teases. “Not until I say so, birthday girl.”

 

“Andrea…” You growl under your breath but you listen and wait, she knows your bark is worse than your bite, and then when you are helpless with need you watch as her mouth descends again, to once more capture your lips. Demanding, deep kisses and you’re lost in her again, the scent sound feel of her surrounding you only to be distracted by her thumb slowly circling your clit. With a slightly desperate whimper you break the kiss, and Andy nuzzles along your cheek as you frantically try to catch your breath. 

 

“Oh, baby, I know,” Andy whispers, dipping to tease your lips with gentle kisses once more as you pant beneath her. Taking pity on you she picks up the pace, moving her hand faster, taking you higher. You’re so close and still you wait for her, needing to hear her say the words.

 

“Just let go, I’ve got you now. Come for me, Miranda.” Her low, husky demand is all you need to hear, as you can’t stop the feelings, the rush of pleasure building to a fine point, until finally you shatter into a million pieces, safe in her arms…

 

When you can move again, your body twitching with aftershocks, not knowing where you end and she begins, you can’t help the happy sigh, sated and exhausted, into Andy’s long dark hair. Your breath starts to even out and she shifts against you, feeling the loss of her intimate touch keenly as she slides to your side, before pulling you into a tight embrace, your arms and legs tangling together. Slow tender kisses follow, and you struggle to stay awake, as she just nuzzles closer, warm and gentle, as she runs a soothing hand through your sweat damp hair.

 

“Shh, just sleep now, sweetheart. We have all day, and I’m not going anywhere.” Andy’s voice is far away, calming you, surrounding you with a sense of peace and safety. It is this that makes her different from all the others who have been there before her. In this woman you have finally found your way home.

 

You snuggle closer, wrapped in her embrace, as you feel a soft kiss press against your temple, gentle fingers stroking through your hair. As you drift off to sleep, her voice is the last thing you hear, giving you her most precious gift as she sends you off to your pleasant dreams.

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 


End file.
